You own me
by oneiroitane
Summary: warning jealous-possessive Jane. set after 6x16


_**I'm not death. I stopped writing because of my exams. But a friend of mine couldn't stop talking about a scene on SCANDAL. She tried me to write it about ouat but I could only imagine my favorite couple on it. I hope you like it. It is short. I don't know when it will be my next story. I must concentrate to my lessons. If you have any request about one shot please let me know. Warning jealous, possessive Jane. Set after 6x16.**_

Jane was sitting on his couch on his airstream with his eyes closed. The only thing he saw was Lisbon leaving that night with Pike on a date. Tears were leaving his eyes and he didn't bother to wipe them. He just watched the woman he loved flirt with someone else. It felt like the air left his lungs.

She was his weakness. His strength. His everything. And he lost her. He lost everything because of his stupid cowardice. He only had himself to blame. What did he suspect? Lisbon couldn't wait for him forever. She let her life back for so many years because of him. She deserved happiness. She deserved to have someone who would love her and woo her every single moment of his life. And he had failed to be part of it. Now someone else had this chance and he felt lost. Completely broken.

He felt awful because the spark that was in her eyes when she looked at him, it wasn't there anymore. He had broken her heart so many times with his tricks and lies. He watched Pike leaving with her and he felt the pain ripped his chest. He wanted to run after Lisbon but he was frozen to move or speak.

Pike had his hand on her back and she smiled back to him. He couldn't bear seeing her smile to someone else. He couldn't stand seeing her with someone else. Jane felt like he could kill him with his bare hands painfully.

He opened his eyes and hit the wall with all his strength. She wasn't his. His world felt cold, dark, depressive without her. Jane wanted his arms around her. Life send him something pure and good. Her wonderful smile, her amazing emerald eyes, her sexy body. She had lowered his walls around his heart and made her way in.

Jane couldn't let it happen. He couldn't let any other man have her. He ran outside and went in his car driving like a madness to her house. Lisbon was his. And he never would give up on her.

Jane parked his car and ran to her door. He knocked violently and Lisbon opened a few seconds later. He didn't ask her and entered closing the door behind him and pinned her on the wall.

"What are you doing Jane?" Lisbon hissed trying to get away from him but he was stronger and he caught her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"Where is he?" was his only reply.

"Who?" Lisbon asked puzzled.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me, Lisbon. "Jane shouted. "Where is Pike?"

"What are you playing Jane? What do you want?" Lisbon screamed.

"YOU! " Jane screamed "I can't imagine waking up knowing I won't see you. I love you. You are mine..."

"No..." Lisbon cried and stared at his blue eyes. "I wait for you... I watch for you... My whole life is you...!" Lisbon confessed and tears let out of her eyes. "I can't breathe because I'm waiting for you. You own me. You control me. I belong to you..."

"You OWN me!" he stopped her yelling. "YOU control me. I belong to you." he added and took a deep breath. "Do you think I don't want to be a better man? Do you think I don't want to dedicate myself to you?" Jane shouted and he was crying now. "I love you. I'm in love with you. You are the love of my life... My feelings are controlled by the look on your face. I can't breathe without you. I can't sleep without you. I wait for you. I watch out for you." Jane said and moved closer. Lisbon could feel his breath on her face. She was speechless. Jane freed her hands and cupped her face cleaning the tears from her cheeks. "I exist for you. You are nobody's victim Lisbon. I belong to you." Jane finished and rested his forehead against her.

Lisbon understood that moment the simple fact. She was his and he was hers. "We are in this together Jane." she spoke and moved her hand around him trying to bring him even closer. "Jane, I love you. Please don't leave... " she whispered as she tried to suppress a sob.

"Never again Lisbon." Jane responded quickly. "No matter what happen I will be here. I promise it."

"Do you want to know what happened tonight?" Lisbon said suddenly making Jane worried for a few moments. "That man wanted me. But I can't allow any man other than you to touch me." Lisbon continued and a tear roll down from Jane's eyes. " I can't." Lisbon whispered. "I tried but I just can't."

"I love you. I made the mistake of letting you too many times but I won't make that mistake another time. I love you more than anything in this world and I want to spent the rest of my life with you. If you let me..." Jane said and Lisbon gave him a small shy smile.

Jane leaned on her hugging her tight like his life depended on it. He moved his lips to hers and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Lisbon wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her legs around his waist as he carried her to her bedroom.

They fall asleep hours later, after they made up for the time that they lost. Jane woke her with kisses in every inch of her body before he lost himself inside her again.

They didn't leave the bed the next day, too tired but so well pleases in the same time. Jane brought her breakfast in bed that day and every other morning in their life. He never broke his promise that he won't leave her again. He made her happy for the rest of her life. because when she was happy, he was happy.


End file.
